


Bowling AU for AA

by probablysoup



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bowling AU, M/M, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablysoup/pseuds/probablysoup





	Bowling AU for AA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidingavoidance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidingavoidance/gifts).



K so I got really into this bowling AU and sort of did a bunch of sketches instead of actually Drawing one finished piece.

(Sorry if the first one doesn't look so great it was on paper and I tried to make it digital)

 

 

Also Imagine Jean with that spray shoe-cleaner and he's so busy checkin out Marco's sweet everything that he ends up drenching the shoes.

(Also I'm lowkey in love with your writing thank you so much for everything :))


End file.
